Ribbons
by DAWH
Summary: She observed the flower, noticing how carefully the thorns had been cut off, how it was damp, and how proudly the petals still stood. Whoever had left the flower had put the utmost care in preserving it. WAFF, fluff, slight AU. Bela/Liech


Casting a glance over both shoulders, she quickly set the pink flower and attached note down on the welcome mat, rang the doorbell, and ran as fast as she could. She looked back as the door opened and a blonde girl clad in a pink dress opened the door. Luckily, she was out of eye range soon, so she went unnoticed. She slowed down until she again was walking slowly to the direction of her and her sister's home. She wondered how she could get out of trouble. She had left merely saying she was going for a walk. It was past dinnertime by now. And Natalia was usually very punctual. She supposed, if necessary, she could use Russia as an excuse. Ukraine would scold her, but let it go eventually. Saying she'd be scolded would be a huge overstatement. Her older sister would just sigh, shake her head, and tell her to not do it again. Belarus was more concerned with how her older sister would react to a missing flower from her garden. She hadn't had money to spare, plus her sister's flowers were oh-so-lovely. It seemed plausible at the time. But Natalia forgot that in order for her sister to let it slide, she'd have to explain why she took the flower in the first place. Ukraine wouldn't buy it if Natalia had said it was for Ivan. He only liked sunflowers. She thought about it all the way to the house, her pace getting slower the more she realised she didn't want to go home.

Meanwhile, the previously mentioned blonde girl looked around for whomever had rung the doorbell. Feeling a tad disappointed and annoyed about being doorbell-ditched, she was about to head back inside, but she noticed a pretty pink flower and note down on the faded green mat. Reaching down, she gently picked it up with her thumb and forefinger. The white cardboard note hung limply by the indigo ribbon, it's gold writing shimmering in the setting sun's light. Liechtenstein observed the flower, noticing how carefully the thorns had been cut off, how it was damp, and how proudly the petals still stood. Whoever had left the flower had put the utmost care in preserving it. Still holding the flower lightly by it's stem, Liechtenstein used her other hand to grab the card. The twinkling glitter imbedded in the gold print made it slightly difficult to read it, but as she squinted her eyes she could make it out.

_I felt the urge to put my feelings in writing  
>Because when I met you I was struck by lightning<br>Liecht-san, my dear sweetheart  
>I really feel my life did just start<em>

Liecht-san, you are unbelievingly beautiful  
>When I am near you my heart goes like a raging bull<br>I am not sure you will like my poem  
>At least this way my love for you becomes known<p>

We met each other, some time ago  
>Read about my feelings in the lines below<br>Eternal bliss is where I'm bound  
>Near you, everything is sound<p>

All of you is what I need  
>I count the hours until my love is freed<br>I look forward to our next moment together  
>I sincerely hope you enjoyed this letter<p>

Signed, your friend and secret admirer

And that was it. Liechtenstein turned the card over to see if there was any more, but there wasn't. She scanned over her list of friends in her mind. None of her male friends seemed like the poetry type. That would mean a fellow lady nation. Hungary… Vietnam… Taiwan… Seychelles… Belgium… Monaco… Ukraine… None of them really have shown an interest in poems. Except, that is, Belarus. Belarus would occasionally write little stories or poems in world meetings. Mostly about her brother. And that was the problem. It's no secret that she wanted to marry Russia. She was actually rather dedicated to him. (Mainly in a negative way.) It wouldn't make sense if she wrote it. Perhaps her love for her brother had faltered? It didn't seem likely. Frowning to herself, Liechtenstein turned around and closed the door behind her. It now being dark enough, she turned on the front hall's light. In smaller print, she noticed for the first time at the bottom of the card-

_P.S. The ribbon is also for you. It'd mean a lot to me if you'd wear it._

Having a better look at the ribbon, she inspected it closely. It resembled her current one in nearly every way, save for that there were little embedded lilies on it, and a very slight white lace trim. She wanted to wear it, since she thought it was pretty, but she also feared her brother would notice and he'd be offended or hurt. She started heading up to her room while untying the ribbon from the flower stem and card. She placed the flower into the vase she had on her desk, which was already filled with other flowers and water. She propped up the card on the wall, in-between it and the vase. She could see it if she were sitting down at her desk, but otherwise it was hidden. She'd rather not get any questions about it. Holding up the ribbon to her now-turned on desk lamp, she could also see that dividing the lace and the ribbon itself, there was a glittery gold lining. It reminded her of the text on the card. Sitting down in her desk chair, she supported up her head on her hand and looked over at the hidden card. It seemed likely that it was indeed Natalia that had sent it. Although, it was unlikely at the same time. There really was no telling. She tried to think of any evidence that could help her figure this all out. No matter what kind of hint, big or small, she hoped it'd help her.

Natalia was finally at her own front door, it now being just under thirty minutes after dinner had started. With a heavy heart and a big sigh, she unlocked the door and stepped inside, locking it after her. The house was small, but it was also pleasant. It had a warm and gentle atmosphere, suiting Ukraine's personality and in part inspiring Belarus to be the same. She stepped into the living room, her older sister sitting there at the connected dinner table still, her head buried in her arms. The food was still out, and it seemed untouched. Quietly walking over, Natalia also kicked off her shoes and softly tapped Ukraine's shoulder. Her head slowly raised, and she looked at Natalia with sleepy eyes that didn't seem to recognise her. Her clouded-over eyes finally had their normal shimmer when Ukraine spoke. "You're late, Natashka." There was a disappointed but not angry tone to the older nation's voice. It was a tone Natalia was familiar with, and had a deep-set hatred for it. She hated to disappoint her sister. The tone bothered her because Ukraine had done so much for her and Vanya. She hated to feel that Ukraine had done so much, and Natalia had simply taken it for granted. She didn't. She appreciated her sister, and she placed her arm around Ukraine's shoulders. "I know. I'm very sorry, siastra. It won't happen again, I promise you." Ukraine smiled softly. "You called me _siastra…_" Natalia titled her head. "Huh?" she asked, and Ukraine placed one of her soft hands on Natalia's, which was still on her shoulder. "You spoke Belarusian. You usually speak Russian," she said, and Natalia flushed. "Does this mean you aren't wanting to marry with Vanya anymore?" she asked, and Natalia pulled her hand from her sister's and stepped back. "You know I love him, siastra. I'll never cease to want to become one with him." Ukraine sighed and stretched her tired muscles. She feel asleep waiting for Belarus, refusing to eat without her. One of the joints in her arm popped, and she winced. "That didn't answer my question, sestra. I asked if you wanted to marry him. You only said you wanted to be one with him," Belarus paled. Here it comes. "…Have you found someone else?" Damn. Double damn. Belarus turned away, pulling down her thigh-highs. "No. I want to marry Vanya. He and I will become one again." Ukraine chuckled. Oh god. What's so funny? "I know you can't lie to me to my face. You found someone. And they like lilies. You took one from my garden. Vanya only likes sunflowers."

…

_She __**knew**_.

The next week at the world conference, Belarus and Ukraine walked side-by-side to the great meeting room. Noticing pink in her peripheral vision, Belarus turned her head. There was Liechtenstein, walking alongside Switzerland. Her eyes went to Liechtenstein's hairbow, expecting it to be the same one as always. Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed when she noticed the gold trim sparkling in the light, the white lace looking like fresh snow. Ukraine's must've noticed as well, since she asked "New bow, Liecht-chan?" leaning forward to see the small blonde's face. The young nation smiled up at Ukraine with closed eyes. "Yes. It's lovely, isn't it? It came from a secret admirer. I'm anxious to know who from." Ukraine grinned. "It's quite pretty. I like the details of it." _Siastra, pleasssseee!_Belarus thought with a beating heart. Ukraine noticed the slight stumble in her sister's steps. "Do you like it, Bela-san?" Liechtenstein asked, her hand going up to pet it as if the ribbon was a valuable item. (Which to her, it was.) Belarus nodded, her lips clenched together to avoid screaming. "It's… good stitchwork." she said, casting a glance away. "I think so, too," Liechtenstein agreed. "Can I sit next to you today, Bela-san?" Switzerland, who was originally talking with Germany, then piped up. "Please accept. I'd like for Lili-tan to get better acquainted with nations her own age. Ukraine agreed. "Yes, I'd love for you to branch out more too, Natalia." Belarus could swear she could kill her sister. "O-okay." she said nervously. Soon, as promised, Belarus and Liechtenstein were sitting right next to each other, Ukraine to Belarus' left and Switzerland to Liechtenstein's right. To avoid having to make conversation with Liechtenstein, where she knew she'd make a fool of herself, she pulled out her paper and two pens from her apron pocket. She begun writing a little limerick, a tale of a foolish lad from Lithuania courting a girl from Belarus who had no interest in him. Her companion to her left asked if she could borrow a piece of paper and a pen, and Natalia distractedly allowed her. Popping the cap of the pen, Liechtenstein considered her written words carefully. She slid the paper over to her friend.

_I loved the poem you wrote me, and the ribbon is so lovely. I hope we can become closer soon._

Love, Liechtenstein

(P.S. Tell Ukraine that her flowers are beautiful.)

Mouth agape, her face entirely red, Natalia read the note over and over and over again, making sure it was real. Meanwhile, Switzerland and Ukraine shot knowing smilies over their respected sisters.

* * *

><p>(AN- Crapfic is crap.)


End file.
